Goodbye Isn't Forever
by KittycatNinija24
Summary: Kenny is sick and ding in the hospital and all he wants is his last momments with Stan,Kyle and Cartman to be happy ones. Oneshot.


**Goodbye isn't Forever  
Notes: This for my good friend Tweekalicious. Its Kenny One-Shot.**

Delcamier: I don't own South Park.  
Kenny's POV

I laid in my soft bed of the hospital for once in my life I had a soft warm bed to sleep in. Only bad thing is I'm dying for real this time. I will leave behind my friends, Cartman, Kyle and Stan. I will leave behind all of our laugher we shared together all of our Childhood memoirs we had together.

I'm 16 years old and dying so young and innocent. I can no longer have anymore fun with girls or my friends. Not ever again. I think about death over and over in my head and I can never make sense of it. Kyle was always the smart one he could make sense of it.

It was my job to think of girls and sex. Stan was every girl dream boy and Cartman was well fatass and Kyle had his smarts and his books.

They were my friends and they weren't here right now. Why weren't they here with me? Didn't they care at all about me? I want spend my last hours with them. I felt tear falling down my cheek and I wiped it away mad.

"Kenny" I look down and saw Stan standing there holding gift. His eyes were red , I guessing he was crying. Stan had always been the more sensitive one out of us all. Cartman told him he was wuss but if ask me being sensitive wasn't bad thing.

" Hey Stan. Good see you buddy" I said to him as he came up to my bedside. He gave me the gift.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

" Well Dude I'm dieing but I guess I'm okay as I ever will be" I replied to him. Look at Stan seeing tears filling his blue eyes. " Its okay be sad,Stan" I said.

" I know I just going miss you man" Stan said as he sat down on chair by my bedside.

" Hey Stan do me favor?" I asked.

"Sure when make out with girls giving them extra for me" I said and grin and he laughed and smiled.

"Sure Dude" He said laughing.

"Stan you remember the time You ,Kyle,Cartman and I tried spary paint a peace sign on South Park's water tower?" I said bring back the memory. Stan laugh slightly at the memory.

" How could I forget. It look more like was flipping us off then peace sign" Stan said and laughing and tear fell down his face. I laughed too and smiled.

"Best part was when my dad said he drove by and thought the tower was flipping him off" I said laughing and then start coughing.

" You okay Kenny?" Stan asked me sound worried.

"Yea I'm okay" I told him. I didn't want my last moments with my friends be a sad I want to them to be happy ones. " I just want you guys to be happy".

" Yea I know, Ken. I just don't like seeing you like this." Stan said and started to cry in his hands. I reach out and places a hand on his shoulder.

" There, there Stan its okay" I said and patted him on his shoulder.

" Kenny I made you this" Stan said and he unwrapped the gift and hand a picture frame to me of, Kyle, Stan, Cartman and I together.

Tears filled my eyes and I smiled and said " Thanks man".

Stan could only nod as he was tears again. Just then Kyle walks in and he went over to where Stan was and smiles at me a little. " Hi Kenny" Kyle said to me with tear rolling his cheeks.

" Hey Kyle" I said and smiled. " We just need good old Fatass and then the gang will be all here".

" Y.. y.. ea" Stan said and laughs and Kyle nods and laughs a little as he cried at the same time.

Just then Cartman came in the room and he wasn't such of a load mouth as normally was. " Hey dudes" he said and came over us.

" Guys the whole gang here together" I said and tried to smile and make them smile.

Kyle started to cry on Stan's shoulder and Cartman look down at the ground trying hide his tears.

I started to cry a little too. " Come guys one last laugh and good time" I begged them with tears.

" Well I just like to say, that you are our best friend Kenny, we will never forget you for the rest of our life's. We love ya man" Stan said and with arm around Kyle.

"Thanks guy" I said and coughed and start feel very weak and I knew that my time was coming soon. " Guys, promise that you will be happy and move on and have great life. Get married have kids , go to college"

"We will Kenny" Cartman said and hugs me crying.

" You know Goodbye isn't forever" I said and I layed back in my bed and closed my blue eyes and I was gone.

**That's all, PLZ R&R **


End file.
